<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introduction to the AU by allthewayfromatoz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119594">Introduction to the AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz'>allthewayfromatoz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic!Peter AU ~ Az [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Character, Autistic!Peter AU ~ Az</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayfromatoz/pseuds/allthewayfromatoz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little rundown of my Autistic!Peter AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autistic!Peter AU ~ Az [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introduction to the AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, and welcome to my AU! I'm gay, depressed, and autistic so here is something I thought up! I'm gonna give a quick little breakdown of the AU, and then go into characters.</p><p>~ This is a Modern AU cause I want them to have like personal smartphones (and set up for a concept I have)<br/>
~ Also there is more information about autism available in 2020 than in 200, sooo-<br/>
~ Nothing else of the setting changes other than the time period. (I headcanon them to be in Ohio)<br/>
~ This is an AU, not a multi-chapter fic<br/>
~ It's gonna have a pretty loose canon, with me just adding on headcanons and one-shots as I go<br/>
~ It's gonna be tagged on ao3 and Tumble as "Autistic!Jeter AU ~ Az"<br/>
~ Because Az is the name I use online lol<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Characters</b>
</p><p>~ <b>Peter</b> is autistic! :)<br/>
~ I will be projecting a lot of myself onto Peter (but like, what's new lol), so this is in no way shape, or form everyone's experience with autism<br/>
~ Unlike me, he is professionally diagnosed (*cough* cause he's male *cough*)<br/>
~ Sorry for the salt there<br/>
~ ANYWAYS yeah he's professionally diagnosed with autism, although his parents aren't exactly happy about it :/<br/>
~ Other than that he's really not all that different from canon<br/>
~ Obviously, autism is different in everyone, so let me just real quick do a speed run of what it looks like in Peter:<br/>
~ Peter <em>can</em> mask, but since he got diagnosed before he had to do it for too long, it's not automatic for him. He can choose when to mask and when not to mask and tends not to because of how draining it is<br/>
~ During sensory overload he tends to gets super snappy and rude (although he's working on it)<br/>
~ Tends to have meltdowns over shutdowns <br/>
~ He's pretty outgoing and extroverted, but the autism can make it tiring<br/>
~ Only extroverted with friends<br/>
~ Strangers are a no-go (me too-)<br/>
~ His past special interests have included but are not limited to: tom cruise movies, methods of cooking, baking (different techniques and methods), A Midsummer Night's Dream (during their junior year), and Romeo and Juliet (during their senior year lol)</p><p>~ <b>Jason </b>is pretty much the same as in canon, except he gets panic attacks and is also autistic<br/>
~ Because, say it with me,<br/>
~ p r o j e c t i o n<br/>
~ I mean I headcanon that he has panic attacks in cannon anyway so it isn't exclusive to the AU, but<br/>
~ Y'know<br/>
~ He's pretty ableist in the beginning, but, c'mon say it with me,<br/>
~ While they do bad things, all of these characters are simply products of an environment that they had no control over. That being said, they still have the same responsibility as everyone else to be a good person and impact others in a positive way.<br/>
~ So he learns to not be a dick<br/>
~ Also it's low key internalized<br/>
~ He is also autistic, but only figures it out after rooming with Peter for a while since his parents refuse to take him in for any sort of testing or diagnosis<br/>
~ Cause there can't POSSIBLY be anything "wrong" with Jason<br/>
~ In case you couldn't tell yet, they're <em>kinda </em>ableist<br/>
~ Unlike Peter, he's more prone to shutdowns than meltdowns<br/>
~ Has spent so long masking by the time he figures it out, so he has to try and de-program himself from masking (me right now-)<br/>
~ Very introverted, doesn't really open up to anyone other than Nadia and Peter<br/>
~ Being around people exhausts him, but he does it anyway to keep up his image<br/>
~ Past special interests include but are not limited to: Fairy Tales, baseball (specifically, the mechanics of the game and different plays), and Romeo and Juliet (he picked it up from Peter, and one of the reasons he was so reluctant to audition was because he was scared people would think he was "a bit <em>too </em>into it")</p><p>~ <b>Nadia</b> is her good old cynical and slightly problematic canon self<br/>
~ Implied clinical depression, but the situation with diagnosis is the same as Jason's<br/>
~ They refuse to take her to a professional setting to have anything serious done<br/>
~ Those bitches :)<br/>
~ Is the first person (other than Peter) Jason "confesses" to about his suspicion about being autistic <br/>
~ Technically the first other than Peter was Father Flynn but Jason was so incredibly cryptic in fear that Father would figure it out that Father didn't actually know what he was trying to say<br/>
~ But anyway <br/>
~ Actually not anyways because I don't have anything else to type here :/</p><p>~ <b>Ivy</b> is the exact same as cannon<br/>
~ Nothing changes whatsoever for her or <b>Matt</b></p><p>~ <b>Lucas</b> has adhd<br/>
~ His parent(s) (still not sure what I should make his parental situation be) doesn't get him meds for reasons I have not yet decided on<br/>
~ So he gets adderall through his own means <br/>
~ If you get what I mean ;))))<br/>
~ (Disclaimer: don't become a drug dealer just to get adderall for your adhd)<br/>
~ (that's a bad idea)</p><p>I'm really excited about this AU, and I'm really excited to share it!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>